Leo Valdez x Reader More Than Best Friends(OS)
by the-daughter-of-poseidon312
Summary: "Love hurts." Oh, how true that phrase was. The intense pain in your chest, the swollen throbbing of your heart going thumpthumpthumpthump. It was just absolute torture. You weren't someone to cry a lot, but damn, heartbreak made you eat your words.(Sample For Later Works)


**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! LOOK IT'S ME I DIDN'T GO BACK ON MY WORD! Sooooo, how are you guys? Ehehe, you guys are probably mad at me but, hey, that's what this fic is for! **

**So you this is an AU, without any gods, just plain, old, simple life. Yup. Well, I don't own you or Leo Valdez, just enjoy this fic, alright?  
><strong>

**For those who haven't read reader inserts: **

**(Name)= your name**

**(h/c)=hair color **

**(e/c)=eye color **

**(f/c)=favorite color**

* * *

><p><em>"Love hurts." <em>

Oh, how true that phrase was.

The intense pain in your chest, the swollen throbbing of your heart going _thumpthumpthumpthump._ It was just absolute torture. You weren't someone to cry a lot, but damn, heartbreak made you eat your words.

You sighed, running a hand through your silky (h/c) tresses. Yes, you were talking about your crush, Leo Valdez. You had known the boy from childhood and he had grown quite handsome. You just couldn't help falling in love. But he never looked at you as more than a best friend, which made you feel, well, shitty.

_'Tch...focus (Name!) You're supposed to be studying for the test, not thinking about Leo!'_ You mentally scolded yourself. Your phone dinged and you looked at your messages, wondering who it could be.

**New Message Received From Leo Valdez **

Leo: Heya (Name)! Watcha doing? (￣▽￣)ノ

You: Studying for the test on Thursday.

Leo: You should come oveerrr! .｡;･+ヾ( ◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ﾉﾟ:｡･+

You: I told you, I'm studying.

Leo: Come onnnn (Name)! It'll be fun! (^▽ﾟ*)

Your breath caught in your throat. Did he just send you a winky emoticon? You hyperventilated, grasping your phone to your chest, trying to catch your breath. _'D-does this mean he likes me? N-no, that can't be possible...if he did then he would have asked me out already.'_ You thought disappointedly. You replied back saying:

You: Leo, I don't want to get a B on the test. I need to keep my straight A's.

Leo: *chokes on water* Straight A's? Oh you definitely deserve a break then. Coming to your house. Be there in a few. Btw, I'm gonna talk to you about something later.

You rolled your eyes at your phone as if Leo were really there. _'Well, if he's coming over, might as well get changed.'_ You thought. You changed into a pair of black leggings and a (f/c) hoodie. Your choice of shoes were a pair of black high-tops. You put your hair into a high, messy bun and plopped back onto your office chair. Using the last few minutes of your time you had alone in your house, you studied. 10 minutes later and the doorbell rang. You walked over to the door and answered it.

"Hey (Name)! You ready?" He asked, leaning on the wall. He looked so cute and you just wanted to-

"(Name)? You there?" Leo asked, waving his hand in front of your face.

"Oh, uh, yeah...just let me go get a few water bottles." You said, walking to your kitchen and grabbing a few. Leo followed in before you.

"So, how are things holding up?" He asked.

"Uh, things are pretty fine. Usually I'm just on my laptop or reading a book." You said nonchalantly and then bending over to reach a bottle from the bottom shelf.

"Alright. I'm good. Let's go." You said, passing Leo and then exiting your apartment.

You didn't know that Leo was watching your fine ass the whole time.

* * *

><p>The both of you walked down the streets, talking about your favorite things, hobbies, school, typical best friend things. But then you passed by a group of girls. Leo immediately approached them and started spouting pick-up lines.<p>

"Hey baby, are you a stove? Because I'm gonna make you heat up." He said with a wink. The girls looked at him and rolled their eyes, then walking away. You crossed your arms, looking away.

"Aw, dangit! I almost got their number..." Leo said wistfully. You rolled your eyes.

"That blonde girl looked really hot too!" He added. You played with a strand of your hair.

"And her friend with the blue purse had really brown eyes-"

You bit your lip.

"Also, the one with flats had really silky-looking black hair-"

Your eye twitched and your fists clenched.

"They were just about the best-looking girls I have ever seen!"

That struck your last nerve. You turned around to him and punched him on the arm harshly, running to your house afterwards, tears gathering in your eyes.

"(N-Name)! W-wait up!" He said, chasing after you. Fortunately, you were great at running and naturally fast, but your tears started blurring your vision, threatening to blind you. You slowed down, heading towards a more secluded and private area of town, where hardly anyone was. You finally stopped running, falling to your knees afterwards. Tears slid down your face, moistening your cheeks. You took a tissue out of your bag and wiped your eyes with them, sniffling afterwards. You saw a figure loom over you and you were about to speed off, when suddenly the familiar figure hugged you close to him, cradling your body in his arms. You sniffled again, looking away, but he put his thumb on your chin, forcing you to look at him.

"(Name)...please don't cry...I'd hate to see your beautiful face get tainted by tears..." Leo murmured softly, taking your hand and kissing it gently. You harshly pulled your hand away and crossed your arms, looking away from him.

"I thought that those girls that we saw earlier were just about the best-looking girls you had ever seen." You spat harshly, not looking at him. He put his hand to your face, caressing your cheek with his thumb.

"(Name)...I said that they were **about** the best-looking girls I have ever seen. And I also said **best**. You **are** the **most amazing** girl I have ever seen. And nothing can change that." He said, staring into your (e/c) orbs. Your heart did leaps in your chest, and you blushed a fiery red. You slapped him lightly on the face before leaning your forehead to his.

"Idiot. You should have confessed to me sooner. Did you know how painful it was to endure your flirting?" You said.

"Well, it was only to make you jea-"

"Yeah, yeah, come here." You said, gently placing your lips on his. He kissed back, placing one hand on the back of your neck and the other on your waist. You ran a hand through his curly brown hair, messing with its care-free style. The both of you finally pulled away, smiling.

"So...you were jealous, right?" He said, with a smirk.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo, these are the kinds of things I'll be writing...I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Please tell me what you think about these! **

**I'll be happy to do requests! **

**Bai! **

**XOXO, Isa**


End file.
